<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a mirror, twice cracked by PoorYorick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732393">in a mirror, twice cracked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorYorick/pseuds/PoorYorick'>PoorYorick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(contemporary), Blindness, Eye Trauma, F/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Porn With Very Little Plot, Sex, and lots of talk about wounds and scars, general warning for Jack and Nisha being Like That(TM), more talk about kink than actual kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorYorick/pseuds/PoorYorick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Presequel, pre-Tassiter-getting-the-garrote: Jack is having a tough time. Nisha cashes in on skipping that drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in a mirror, twice cracked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm getting my own with my 'Jack can't see shit without his mask' headcanon. Also English isn't my first language but I'm doing my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rang two times.</p><p>When no one let her in, Nisha gave the door a few goods smacks with the grip of her gun until the electronics short-circuited. The sensor announced its defeat with a resigned series of beeps. There were just too many security systems around this solar system that could physically be punched into submission, but she'd be the last one to complain when they were the only things standing between her and something that belonged to her.</p><p>The doors opened with a mechanical hiss and granted her access into the suite that had been prepared for Tassiter's arrival. The one that she was almost certain he would never inhabit for any prolonged period of time, based on some promising hints Jack had dropped in her direction over the last few days. Well. Most of it, she was sure, was just big-man-boasting, but if he didn't have the balls to take out his boss, she might just pull the trigger herself. For one, it just wasn't right to leave your boy toy hanging in middle-management. That would reflect on her as well. Then, the guy was an arrogant, derisive coot who had felt way too safe speaking to her the way he had, even from several solar systems away. That, and she had already made it very clear to Tassiter that she would only hand him information on Jack because she was sure that ol' Tassi would come face to face with a pair of tacky arm-guns not long from now. And she held her promises.</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>She smirked into the darkness of the room. That mixture of sass and whining sounded even more adorable when hoarse and clearly in pain. She followed its sound to a seating group and couch arrangement below the wide panorama window showing the expanse of space outside Helios. Perfect for guests. Nisha couldn’t help but wonder if this had been designed by someone who had never held a single conversation with Harold Tassiter or if that lanky little clown had actually managed to convince the architect that he had real friends he might entertain in his private quarters.</p><p>Jack, true to self-pitying style, had turned the couch into an altar to his convalescence, complete with a blanket (Hyperion yellow), a heap of med-kits and pain medication scattered across the table and various wrapped gifts and get-well cards piled up around him.</p><p>Nisha spotted the name ‘Nakayama’ on at least half of them. One of them was moving.</p><p>“Hey! I asked <em>who’s there</em>. This? is not cool, gotta tell ya. If you wanna assassinate me – I had a long day. Come back tomorrow.”</p><p>She deliberately let her boots click on the polished floor as she walked around the couch until she could see his face. Some of his face. Because most of it was covered in thick bandages, forehead to nose, lending him a vague resemblance to an over-sized q-tip if anyone were to ask her. Which hopefully he wouldn’t, because telling him that might just turn out to be the blow to his ego that sent him over the edge completely. And well. No candy for Nisha, then.</p><p>She felt a pang of pride when his hand disappeared under one of the pillows and she heard the familiar click of a gun. Good boy. Quick learner.</p><p>Not quicker than her though, and by the time he had pulled his Maximized Leverage (Hyperion just went and named their guns stuff like that. And thought it was a good idea. It was wild) out from its hiding place and had blindly pointed it at a spot to the left of her head, she was already on him and plucked it from his hand with a well-practised twist.</p><p>“Good reflexes.”</p><p>“Nisha?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She put the gun's safety back on and dropped it into his lap. “Me.”</p><p>He immediately picked it up and tucked it back away under his pillow.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Killed a lot of Dahl soldiers, today. Took down a spaceship for you. Killed a lot – a whole <em>lot </em> - of creepy insect aliens. Opened a Vault, defeated two Vault monsters. I kinda feel like I deserve a treat here.”</p><p>“Okay, but you had some help with...all of that.”</p><p>“Not from <em>you</em>, partner. So <em> you </em> don’t get to judge. And we had ourselves a little deal, you and I. About a drink.”</p><p>"You wanted to skip that."</p><p>"And I'm here to skip it right now."</p><p>He sat up a little and what little she could see of his mummified face winced with discomfort. She patted his leg encouragingly. Because she was a people person, okay?</p><p>“I’m flattered – really am, babe – but I just got outta surgery, got informed that this Eridian...whatsit burnt right through all the skin drafts they digistructed for me and oh! Yeah! Lost my right eye and the left one got infected so I’m pretty much legally blind for the foreseeable - huh! - future so - Not having a great time.”</p><p>Unfortunately, she had already wasted her sympathetic leg-pat.</p><p>“That mark burnt through the drafts? That mean if I touch your face, I’ll burn my fingers?” She pushed his legs to the side and flopped down on the other end of the couch. “Can I try?”</p><p>“Nah, it only burns <em>my </em>skin. Really seems to have it out for my DNA. The moment they healed the new skin on, it just came off in flakes. That’s what the doc said, anyway. I’m gonna get a <em>mask</em>. With lenses for my eyes and stuff.”</p><p>“Sounds cool. Is that going to flake off too?”</p><p>“Won't be my skin. They got some heat resistant material. Going to connect it with screws and bolts and clasps. Ain’t that just great?”</p><p>Something about his tone told her that he thought it anything <em>but</em> great.</p><p>“I mean – I like a man with a scar. It’s badass. That's how I know he’s been in a fight before and isn’t some…corporate pencil pusher.”</p><p>“You callin’ me a pencil pusher?”</p><p>“Not anymore. I’ve seen ya grow up. I remember the first time I saw you in a fight – <em>‘I’ve never been shot at before!’</em> – that was precious.”</p><p>“I did say it was<em> fun</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s when I realised that you had<em> potential</em>.” It wasn’t. Not really. Maybe when he gave that idiot Meriff what he deserved. Before that, he had been cute at best.</p><p>He shifted a little under his dumb yellow blanket. “You say the sweetest things, pumpkin.”</p><p>“So what’s gonna happen with that thing on your face? What’s the prognosis, doc?”</p><p>He shrugged. “They don’t know. Have never seen anything like it. They’re not even sure it’s human flesh anymore. They say it’s either gonna harden out or just…stay like this and hurt like a bitch for the rest of my life. Didn’t sound very convinced, though. But it’s no longer sizzling. And smoking. Or bright orange, so that’s a plus.”</p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>“-<em>Can I touch</em>?- -<em>Can I see</em>-? You’re like m- a little kid.”</p><p>She didn’t miss the brief stop in his voice but didn’t care enough to press the subject. Not when the other one was way more interesting.</p><p>“You show me and I tell you what it looks like," She proposed, "Don’t act like you’re not curious.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I should take it off already.”</p><p>She smirked. “I’ll put it back on. Nice and <em>tight</em>. You know how often I had to patch up your little doppelgänger?”</p><p>“He said you were very mean about it,” Jack said. "<em>Very </em>mean.”</p><p>“That’s how you learn.”</p><p>“So you’re the teaching type, huh?”</p><p>“Maybe. If you’re a good boy. And let me take that thing off.”</p><p>Nisha watched him mull it over. She was almost a little impressed. Scarred, beaten, and robbed of his beloved (also cool in a weird, alien super-weapon kind of way) eye, she had expected him to run towards the first warm body extending some kindness. Pretty sure though it was vanity rather than actual concern for his health that held him back.</p><p>“Okay, fine - fine! - But you gotta tell me what it looks like before you run off screaming. Can’t exactly check out any mirrors right now.” </p><p>Heh. Knew it.</p><p>He patted the bandages, searching the end from where he could pull them off.</p><p>“Let me.”</p><p>It wasn’t a request - she was already getting up from her spot on the couch and setting to work - but he still muttered something that sounded distinctly like a sarcastic ‘Yes, Ma’am.’ </p><p>Well. She had always liked the bratty ones best.</p><p>He held still when she removed the clip keeping the bandages in place and set to unwrap her gift.</p><p>"Ouch. You could work on your bedside manner."</p><p>"Whining again."</p><p>He actually whimpered when she removed the last layer. The wound had mostly closed up (and stopped glowing in that disconcerting shade of orange), but apparently still didn't enjoy being exposed to air.</p><p>She whistled a little. “Well, isn’t that something.”</p><p>“Tell me what it looks like,” He demanded.</p><p>Like he had tried to iron his clothes the old-fashioned way but fatally misunderstood the instructions and made out with the iron instead, her mind supplied. She decided to keep that one for a later date. When he pissed her off.</p><p>“Isn’t pretty, I gotta say. But. Pretty<em> hot </em>.”</p><p>“I’m gonna need a little more detail.”</p><p>“It’s the Vault Symbol, but I guess you know that already. Straight through one eye, touching the other. Pretty deep, especially on your cheeks. Probably took some muscle with it. Can you still move your face all the way?”</p><p>“Not unless I want to feel like a unicorn head-butting a shock barrel.”</p><p>“I think it might be turning blue,” She said. It was hard to say for sure in the semi-darkness of the room, but the edges of the scar were definitely changing colours - darkening, in fact.</p><p>“<em>Great</em>. That’s just great. You still digging those scars?”</p><p>“You got no idea, pal. It’s pretty badass.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Huh?"</p><p>"You got any scars I should know about?"</p><p>"You want to find out?"</p><p>"Can't exactly see anything right now."</p><p>Without warning, she made herself comfortable straddling his midsection and ignored his groan of pain. She grasped his hand and placed it on her waist- just high enough for his fingers to disappear under the hem of her shirt and to connect with the coin-sized indentation just below her ribs.</p><p>"First week on Pandora. One morning, I go out to get water and left my shield back at the camp. It's just a two-minute walk, I thought. Beginner's mistake."</p><p>"Bandits?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Stalker. Got my whip around its neck and strangled it."</p><p>He made a low, rumbling sound. "Any more things you strangled?"</p><p>"Lots. And always down to add one more to the list."</p><p>His hand explored the expanse of her stomach, lingering on various scars and scabs - some new, some old. “Here I thought you were. Invulnerable.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be any fun if I were.” </p><p>He was moving his tactile investigation upwards and stopped at a star-shaped scar just above her solar-plexus. “What happened there?”</p><p>She grinned. “Miracle, pretty much. Torgue pellet hit me but didn’t explode. Would have been a goner. But here I am.”</p><p>He ran his thumb across the jagged outline with a kind of quiet thoughtfulness that part of her wanted to smack out of him. If he gave it another second, she might just put a bullet between his eyes and skip town. Or space-station, as it was.</p><p>“Y’know, if you ever want to...get rid of those - I can have that arranged. All we need up here is a DNA-sample and we can print more of your skin by the square-meter.”</p><p>She pictured it. Perhaps she could send him some bandit-DNA somewhere down the line. Make coats, boots, wallets and send them to the morons' families. Not hers though.</p><p>“Those are mine. Earned them fair and square.” Something occurred to her. “They already had your skin in the system when we dropped you off in sickbay. They told us. Had some work done?”</p><p>Not that she cared. Bad news for not-Jimothy, though. Getting his entire body re-vamped only to hear that he was no longer up to date with Jack’s vanity.</p><p>“Didn’t exactly earn mine.”</p><p>Right. He <em>had </em>mentioned getting smacked around a lot as a kid. Well. He had earned the one crossing his face now. That one was fair and square as well.</p><p>She grabbed his arm by the wrist and removed it from underneath her shirt, ignoring another little whine. God, one day she was gonna fuck all those sounds and more right out of him.</p><p>But for now, she shrugged off her one-sleeved jacket and pulled her shirt over her head. Both landed unceremoniously on the floor. She could tell by the aimless darting of his unseeing eye that he was trying to figure out exactly how much clothing she had just shed. </p><p>She unbuttoned the choker around her neck and placed it on the table with a little more care than she had spared the other items. The damn thing was always the hardest to find in a hurry when sneaking out on a one-night-stand.</p><p>Jack’s hand found its way back to her on its own, eagerly trailing up her side.</p><p>“That?”</p><p>“Skag bite. Bit it right back.”</p><p>He smirked. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Then shot it. Cooked it. And ate it. An eye for an eye, steak for a steak.”</p><p>“You’re so fricken hot, I hope you know that.”</p><p>Oh. She did.</p><p>She grabbed his hand again and moved it to the side of her now bared throat. She placed his index finger right on the oldest scar on her body. This was the moment where other people might have said something deep and nauseatingly helpful and tried to make a point. There was no point. The only lesson here was that you didn’t earn your scars by receiving them. You earned them by surviving them. But she left him to draw his own conclusions. Even if it was only that he seemed quite happy with his hand on her neck. God, she hoped he was into strangling. Might keep him around a while longer if he was.</p><p>His hand cupped the back of her neck and slowly pulled her down until they were face to face and she could take in the damage wrought by that Siren chick in all its glory. She would find her, alright. And punish her. Not that she minded the result - but she had damaged something that was Nisha’s property; her territory. Something she had laid eyes on and decided was hers. It wouldn’t just do to hurt her, she realised. No, she would have to hunt down one of hers and hurt them. Someone she cared about. Break her world piece by piece from the outside in.</p><p>With that thought in mind, she kissed Jack with just enough teeth and pressure to show him exactly what she had in store for him. He met her kiss in kind and let his nails drag along her neck while her teeth dug into his lips. His hand pulled her deeper towards him, almost locking her in place while she plundered his mouth - until he let go with a painful hiss.</p><p>“Shi- Sorry ‘bout that,” He said, carefully flexing his jaw, “Don’t think the face is open for business just yet.”</p><p>She tutted a little. “That’s a shame.”</p><p>“Gonna make it up to you. Promise.”</p><p>“You will. Trust me.” She tilted his chin up with a single finger. “Maybe I’ll make you crawl under your own desk. How’s that sound?" </p><p>“That! - sounds crazy hot. And that’s what we’re gonna do.” His thumb moved to her pulse point. “<em>Really </em>wish I could see you right now, babe.”</p><p>She pointedly tugged at the collar of his dumb sweater.</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>He groaned pitifully. “Don’t wanna move.”</p><p>She trailed her finger down the front of her shirt in her straight, suggestive line. Right through that dumb logo. “I got a knife if you need help?”</p><p>“Second thought: Imma take it off.”</p><p>Yeah. Definitely attached to that dumb sweater.</p><p>She leaned back just enough to let him work his way out of the damn thing. Even if it was only a company, she didn’t like seeing someone else’s logo scrawled across something that, for the time being, belonged to her. If he had any plans of staging a coup, killing Tassister and taking over Hyperion, he better did it soon or she just might tear that sweater apart with her teeth. She wondered what he would do. If he would tap into some of that new-found anger and retaliate. The thought had warmth curling in the pit of her stomach. Excitement. </p><p>She ran her hands across the expanse of his chest, enjoying the sensation of vulnerable skin under her calloused fingers and the warmth of the blood running underneath. She paid particular attention to the bruises and scabs where the events of the last few weeks had taken their toll on his soft, corporate-owned body. </p><p>He unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down as far as he could without pushing her off - not that he could have - and in what little detail the semi-darkness permitted, she could tell that was given a bang worth her buck. Or vice-versa.</p><p>“Going commando, huh?”</p><p>“Always ready.”</p><p>“<em>Classy.</em>” Not that she minded. Couldn’t stand classy.</p><p>“You can’t stand classy.”</p><p>“And you know too much about me. Once this is over, I’m gonna have to make you disappear and keep you in a basement somewhere.”</p><p>“<em>Try</em> <em>it</em>.”</p><p>She grinned. Not that he could see it. “Don’t challenge me.”</p><p>Something about his grin told her that he was looking forward to challenging her. Like an idiot. </p><p>To avoid contemplating her feelings about this revelation, she bit a kiss right into his sternum and took in his full-body shudder with delight. She purred her appreciation into his skin when she felt the onset of hardness press up against her. </p><p>One of his hands found the small of her back and trailed short nails across her spine up to her bra.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, miserably tugging at the safety-buckle holding it in place, “How do you open that; it’s like a chastity belt for boobs.”</p><p>“Ever lost a bra mid-battle?”</p><p>“Can’t say I have.”</p><p>“Then trust me. You didn’t miss out on anything.”</p><p>He forced a grin through a wince of pain. “<em>Sounds </em>like I missed out on a very fun visual. Epic Vault Hunter fails.”</p><p>She pinched his nipple in retaliation and he twitched adorably.</p><p>“If you don’t watch your tongue I’m gonna have to gag you, sweets.”</p><p>“You <em>can’t </em>do that, I’m wounded. My face hurts like a <em>bitch</em>.”</p><p>“Then you better be a good boy, right?”</p><p>He pushed up against her at that, pressing himself up into her heat. “Oh, I’m gonna be<em> so </em>good for you, babe.”</p><p>She should have slapped him across his scarred face right then and there - just for that little growl he added to his voice - but she decided to save that favour for another time. It was just rude to dish out all the most exquisite pain on the first night. Instead, she grabbed the hand still patting aimlessly away at her bra and directed his hand right to the front of her pants. </p><p>“Make yourself useful.”</p><p>“I love it when a woman takes charge.”</p><p>“Then I’ll bring my strap next time.”</p><p>He ran his knuckles across the front of her pants with a hint of pressure, just lingering over her clit long enough to send a warm shock of pleasure up her spine. She ground back against him, chasing the friction. While he continued to rub her through the fabric of her jeans, his free hand began to work on her belt, unbuckling it as quickly as he could without the aid of his eyes and with her slowly grinding back against the hand rubbing across the most sensitive part of her body.</p><p>She could feel his cock rise to full attention beneath her and the low moans mixing with his breaths trembled in tune with her movements.</p><p>She unhooked her bra, slid her arms out of the straps and dropped it on his chest. Not the face. Because she was nice. </p><p>“See? Not that hard.”</p><p>“I don’t <em> see </em>a thing, baby-doll,” He said, but picked it up and twirled it around his finger, “Do I get to keep this?”</p><p>“A fuck you do. These things are expensive.”</p><p>“I’m sure I could get you a free one. Hyperion-issued. Bulletproof.”</p><p>“In tacky yellow?”</p><p>“Maybe even with my face on it.”</p><p>“Then you can wear it.”</p><p>He chuckled a little before - tauntingly - throwing it across the room.</p><p>In retaliation, she ground down against his cock with more force than strictly necessary or conceivably enjoyable and relished in his hiss of pain. </p><p>The hiss turned into a pitiful little groan when she stood up on her knees and unstraddled him. “Oh, come on, I’m just messing around…”</p><p>“I’m just getting out these pants, drama queen."</p><p>That was not to say she didn't take her sweet time removing her leg guards and untying her boots. With all the patience in thr world, she unclipped the buckles holding her holster in place one by one and placed it among his pitiful heap of med vials, pain killers, snacks, water bottles and gifts on the table.</p><p>Behind her, she could feel him shift his weight on the couch to sit up.</p><p>"Hurry up - I'm dying here. I might die. No kidding. Who knows what poison is in these freaky Eridian artefacts. Maybe I got an hour to live."</p><p>He nuzzled the back of her neck eagerly and she couldn't help but tense when he licked right across the scar on her neck. And yet found herself vaguely disappointed when his attentions moved on to her ear until his licking turned into a sharp little bite that elicited a small gasp from her.</p><p>She pulled one of her ‘just in case’ condoms from her pocket and raised her hips enough to push both her pants and underwear down her legs and kick them off along with her boots. With neither clothes nor the tickling energy field of a shield to surround her, she could feel the contrast between the cool air in the large room and the warm body pressed up behind her. His mouth was kissing and biting a path down from her neck to her shoulders. He was more than warm. He was a furnace and she was sure that if she slapped an egg on his chest it would start sizzling in a minute.</p><p>“Watcha laughing at?” He asked into her shoulder blades, his warm breath dancing across her skin and the hardness of his erection pressing into the small of her back.</p><p>She turned around to look at him and pressed a close-mouthed kiss onto his lips. “Nothing, babe.”</p><p>His lips brushed over her cheeks as if he was expecting to deduce her expression by touch alone and his hand continued to explore the expanse of her back with his fingers tracing the scars they discovered there. His other arm snaked around her middle. Two of his fingers skated over the flat expanse of her stomach down towards her folds and scissored them around her clit, exposing it for an exploration that didn't follow She thrusted into the firm touch stroking her just outside the centre of her pleasure, never quite touching and yet close enough that she was tempted to simply hold his hand in place and have her way.</p><p>The plastic of the condom wrapper crinkled inside her fist.</p><p>She let her head roll back until it rested on his shoulder, side to side with his maimed face. In response, he sucked a love bite right into the side of her jaw, where it would be widely visible at least by tomorrow morning. She smiled at the thought of getting back at him for that one.</p><p>The thought made her cover the hand between her legs with hers, urging on his pace and intensifying his grip. “Harder.”</p><p>He complied, moving faster and harder against her. His thumb pulled the hood over her clit back and applied enough pressure to make her shudder against his body. She could feel her breath beginning to quicken and the intangible cold-warm of intense stimulation flash through her musculature and up her back.</p><p>Only when her legs began to tremble and the temptation to just close her eyes and let him carry her through it, she stilled his hand with her own.</p><p>“Lie down,” She ordered, “On your back.”</p><p>“‘right then…”</p><p>She didn’t give him time to obey, already on him and pushing him back down onto the pillows. Not that he resisted - he seemed more than eager to lie back down. The pale light from outside the panorama window was reflected by a thin sheen of sweat that had begun to form on his chest and scarred face.</p><p>“Holding up?”</p><p>“Just peachy,”</p><p>She wasn’t convinced, but he was an adult. And she neither his nurse nor his nanny. </p><p>She opened the condom wrapper with her teeth neatly along the edge and leant over him to slide it down his cock in a single, languid movement</p><p>He moaned when she let her fingers trail their way back up along the length of his shaft,</p><p><em>"Forethought</em>. I like it.”</p><p>“What do I know what you and your murderous little ex-clown bar-keep got up to.”</p><p>“Can you <em>not </em> mention the ex who tried to <em>murder </em>me during sex?”</p><p>She pinched the tip of the condom between two fingers and snapped it against his glands, delighted at the pained wince she sent through his body. “Murder <em>us</em>. But fine.”</p><p>He made it up to her by grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles pulling her back into his lap as he did. “Not to worry, sweetcheeks. We’re gonna kill them all in good time. We’re gonna tear them to shreds and burn everything they love to the ground. Grind their ashes and feed'em to rakks. And all that. Trust me.”</p><p>She did. Hated to trust anyone, but this she believed without a doubt. And if he failed, she would finish it in his place. With that thought and the image of burning towns and screaming bandits in mind, she crawled over him and lowered herself onto his erection. It was a mere, dumb physical thing, feeling his length push into her and yet, she felt herself thrumming with pleasure before she even began to move. They were one now; her warmth engulfing him and in turn, him stretching her flesh around his cock.</p><p>She set a steady pace riding him, enjoying the sensation of fullness every time she pushed down. He made a beautiful picture underneath her, shuddering and moaning away in synch with her motions. She grabbed one of the hands holding on to her side and placed it on her breasts and he immediately set to work, rubbing the pads of his fingers across her nipples and rolling them between thumb and index finger and delivering the odd pinch just hard enough to make her clench around his member inside her.</p><p>She set to work on herself, squeezing and pushing at her clit with just the measure of excessive force she enjoyed. His free hand joined her at the junction of her legs and enveloped her hand to study its movements. A glance at the concentrated (if pleasurably dazed) expression on his face told her that he was learning; observing what she liked as well as he could without eyes to watch her.</p><p>She drew her hand out from under his and guided him instead. She directed and bent his fingers where she wanted them, just in the right places to send flashes of heat dancing through her body. After a few tries, he found the right angle and rhythm on his own and she let her hand drop from his.</p><p>Like this, he was perfectly malleable. He let her set her own pace on top of him and arrange his body how she liked. His moans fell from his lips in ragged breaths and incoherent mumbling. Hearing her name somewhere in there was good enough for her.</p><p>Leaning down, she grabbed both his hands by their wrists and pinned them down on each side of his head. She relished in his half-hearted attempts to break free when she kissed him - all teeth, no tongue and sure to leave a bruise on his lips for him to feel at least through tomorrow. </p><p>He tilted his head back and Nisha accepted his wordless offering. She left another bite on his throat - just above his jugular, mirroring the bite mark on her own neck. Hard enough to make him twitch and buck up into the pain.</p><p>He met her with thrusts of his own now, broken and erratic as they were. He yanked one of his hands from her grip and held the nape of her neck in place, keeping them face to face when the throes of orgasm overcame him first with her right behind to follow. His muscles tensed and shuddered below her and his breath came in shallow bursts that slowly turned into vocal grunts and murmurs.</p><p>She silenced her own noises of pleasure with another bite to his neck - the side, this time - while he moaned and whined it out. She couldn't help herself; couldn’t keep herself from cupping the side of his face even as she felt the hardening tissue of the new scar under the pad of her thumb and the edge of the indentation hard against her skin. He whimpered but didn't pull away.</p><p>The hand on her neck fisted her hair instead, holding her in place as she trembled through the aftershocks while his abated. She bit him again for good measure just to feel him wince against her before she sunk down on top of him.</p><p>With the tension seeping from her muscles, she stretched out on top of him and nestled into its warmth.</p><p>His hand was in her hair, lazily twirling it around his fingers and then smoothing it out again while they both caught their breath. It felt nice, the way his chest expanded and fell underneath her. She let him pull her up just a little so that he could work the condom off his dick. She didn't watch what he did with it. Didn't care.</p><p>“You know,” He said out of nowhere and she glared up at him. And yet, she decided to only kill him if he interrupted her afterglow for something overly sappy. Like ‘<em>I love you</em>’ or ‘<em>marry me</em>’ or ‘<em>bite me a little bit less, next time</em>’. “I’m going to kill Tassiter.”</p><p>Hm. She buried her face in his chest again. “Can I watch?”</p><p>“I got enough on the board members. I got aaall their dirty little secrets. And if they don't want to make me CEO - well then I got a flipping robot army now. This is brilliant actually."</p><p>Right. It was. Brilliant. Probably. She closed her eyes.</p><p>It was hard to focus when he was so warm. </p><p>“What are you going to do next?" He asked.</p><p>“Shower,” She mumbled.</p><p>“I meant in the long run.”</p><p>Nisha snorted. “Right…” Nap. Kill Lost Legion survivors down in the Veins of Helios. More naps. Beyond that…</p><p>Nothing beyond that. There was never anything worthwhile beyond a good nap or a good murder or a good fuck. “Go back to Pandora. Shoot some more bad guys. Maybe make a nice pair of boots from their skin.”</p><p>“What? So that's it; you're just gonna waltz outta here and leave? Job’s over, now kiss my ass goodbye?”</p><p>She licked across his skin, pleased to feel the vibrato of his anger against her tongue. Still. She would have to teach him to channel that aggression and anger into sex.</p><p>She propped her chin up on his chest, right between his collar bones. </p><p>“We’re livin’ in the age of fast travel, big boy. I’ll be home just in time to bend you over your shiny new desk.”</p><p>His hand disappeared from her hair and came to rest on her back instead, tracing circles around her vertebrae. </p><p>“I could get you a job up here, you know? Make you Senior Chief Executive Blabla-Something of Shooting Stuff. You’d be rich. Not as rich as me of course. But you could afford shirts with no holes in them.”</p><p>She hummed in response. Not that she would stay here, in his floating tin can. She needed Pandora. The sun. The wind. The sands. The dead bandits. The smell of burning rubber and iron. </p><p>“There is nothing I can't do. Once Tassiter kicks the bucket, anyway, I'll just...I'll rearrange the entire company. I always thought that-"</p><p>The heat. The endless horizons. The thrill of a chase…</p><p>"...airlock the entire division. I mean what's the point of-"</p><p>And that barkeeper and her little friends. She was down there. Alive. Undeserving of it.</p><p>Nisha's eyes fell shut and the present merged with the endless deserts and jagged cliff-faces of Pandora. She barely noticed it. The last thing she noticed - she thought she did - were a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her in a tight embrace.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there we go. </p><p>I feel like I should expand a little on my headcanon that Jack can see very little without his mask or at least couldn't without some medical intervention.</p><p>-for one, when we see his actual mask separate from his body, it's always portrayed with no eyes or both, never just a replacement for the eye he lost. Since we know that one of his eyes is visually intact and the other completely gone, this means that he has some sort of lense replacing at least one. But if there are two, sometimes, it suggests that there is a lense for the right one as well which would imply that the right eye isn't functioning at full capacity either.<br/>- quite frankly, the damage itself and how close the scar is to his eyes. If you look at his cheeks - the last thing that would have connected with that Vault symbol, you can tell how deep this scar goes. So it stands to reason that the front of his face would have suffered massive tissue damage below the surface as well, probably with severe damage to the facial bones. And considering how close that scar is to his eye, I don't think it's unreasonable to assume that the force and the burn would damage that eye too.<br/>- it's just an idea I find interesting and it's not -not- canon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>